Archivo:＋♂ (Plus boy) - 96neko - Sub Español
Descripción ＋♂ (Plus boy) - Kagamine Len ft Chicas - Cover 96Neko 【鏡音レン君feat.女子】＋♂ ♂ ver96猫 Este video no me pertenece, Yo solo Traduje la letra y Subtitule el video, El credito a sus respectivos autores (This video is not mine, I just I translated the lyrics and video subtitle, The credit to their owners) Créditos (Credits): Música y edición (Music and edit): Giga-P Letra (Lyrics): Reol (れをる) Ilustración (Illustration): △○□× (Miwashiba) PV: お菊 (okiku) Vocal Original: Kagamine Len, Rin, Luka, Miku (además de que en el video salen Gumi, Kaito y Meiko xd) Vocal Cover: 96neko Baile: ARSMAGNA → (sm23136590)(mylist/33532654 - @_ARSMAGNA_) Music/Vocal Edit :GigaP(mylist/7894586)(@GigaMozuku) 　　　Lyrics: Reol (mylist/35385156)(@RRReol) 　　　Illust :△○□× (mylist/25806743)(@miwasiba) 　　　Movie :お菊 (mylist/25801793)(@__Lizel) 　　　Orchestra & Karaoke→http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/so/3200486 NOTAS (léelas o3o9): "Re: Say", quiere decir que ella le respondió que se controlara (aunque creo que es obvio XD) Len al decir "Fucking" después de los "tu tu tu" y "a mi a mi a mi" expresa que len estaba pensando algo pervertido lol y al decir Fucking quiere decir que su mente ya no pudo mas y paso eso junto con su derrame nasal XD ABCD, se refiere al tamaño de los pechos "Elección Rosada", en esa parte no entendía que quería decir salvo la relación con la palabra "rosa" pero recordé que en Japón el rosa es un color asociado a lo erótico, por ello lo deje en elección rosada BMP (Beats per minute) Latidos/pulsaciones por minuto es una unidad empleada para medir el tempo en la música. Equivale al número de pulsaciones que caben en un minuto. LINE es una aplicación de mensajería instantánea para teléfonos móviles, PC y Mac. Además de la mensajería básica, se pueden enviar imágenes, vídeos, mensajes de audio y hacer llamadas VoIP. La aplicación es reconocida por su singular sistema de pegatinas (stickers), reemplazando a los tradicionales iconos. (Aunque algunos ya lo conocen XD) Al final de la canción (antes del discurso motivacional de kuroneko XD) Dicen "Mozoku Hijiki" que por lo que investige es un tipo de alga PARTES QUE 96NEKO CAMBIO EN LA CANCIÓN : 00:53 En esta parte Len en la canción original le dice a miku "Ahh que linda, tan linda," y eso por eso ella le dice que se detanga (kuroneko no lo dice y solo respira y se ríe como pervertida LOL) El "muchas gracias" cuando miku se enoja (lol) también lo agrego 96neko ¿por que? No se XD 01:48 Cuando rin y luka le preguntan a len (en una fantasía seguramente LOL) por quien se decide en la versión original len dice "que tal ambas" pero 96neko como tiene una afición a len XD Dice "que tal len-kun" Y eso es todo, como notaron en este video no puse el romaji, karaoke, lyrics o como lo quieran llamar por que simplemente en la mayoría del video no cabía y se vería mal amontonado asi que solo lo deje con la traducción Espero que les guste o3o Video Original (cantada por Len): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23134050 Video Cover (96neko): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23538606 Pagina en facebook (Donde hay videos cancelados por youtube y mucho mas) :https://www.facebook.com/kevinjvl.traducciones Si te gusto el video Dale Like, Comenta y Suscríbete para mas n.n Categoría:Vídeos